User blog:ChocolateBliss/Bloodbath Chapter Eight
Day Eight Taco's POV What in the WORLD?! Did I just have..a NIGHTMARE?! It..It can't be. I'm not supposed to have nightmares. I'm immune to those kinds of things. Not anymore. Me being nightmare-free is long gone. I guess I wasn't perfect after all.. Uhh..where's Balloon? I don't hear him anywhere. I can't see him very well, since it's still dark outside. ..And since he's being..eerily quiet. {yawn} Geez, am I STLL tired? Uggh, it's probably that stupid nightmare. I can't wait for forget about it soon. I crawl out of the cot, looking towards the wall. Everything is still the same. Only Balloon isn't here. But..where IS he?! {pulling} ..Wait a minute. {stretching} That sounds..like a rope or something. I seriously hope not. ..There's a silhouette of someone near the window. ..It looks like..A BALLOON?!? Uhh, that's not BALLOON hanging from a noose..right? I squint to get a closer look at the shadow. ..OH NO. It's actually HIM..!! ..Balloon actually hung himself. ..And this is EXACTLY what my nightmare was about. That's even WORSE. But..WHY did Balloon kill himself? Was it..oh.. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "...I wish you'd just leave me alone. I don't want to speak with you right now. You've hurt me enough for one day." {rustle} "..And besides..you said it yourself: You have NOTHING else to live for." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ..Oops. I think Balloon took the last line to heart, and he.. Just pull yourself together Taco. It's not like it's too late to save him. This is your ONLY chance! I rummage through my backpack, and pull out a knife. This is PERFECT for cutting the rope. {screeching} ..What an old chair. ..Stop being so critical! Balloon HUNG himself with that chair! As wobbly as it is, he STILL managed to use it! Okay, I'm all set now. Time to get Balloon down! I stand on the chair, trying to boost myself onto Balloon. {grunt} This is hard, but if it's for Balloon, then I'll have to keep going. {panting} Almost done! All I have to do now is cut the-- {zing!} Balloon and I fall to the floor, the knife accidentally stabbing my wrist. !!!!!!! {hissing} Damn, that STINGS. Trying to ignore my bleeding wrist, I turn to Balloon again. "Balloon. Balloon? Can you hear me? Say something. Anything." ...... Oh sheesh. His eyes are rolled into the back of his head. Now what? Is he out of it..for GOOD?! I..I don't know what else to do. I don't know what else to say. I don't know how to do ANYTHING anymore. ..Eww. The blood's running onto my legs.. Gross.. I feel like I'm about to pass out. {mumble} ??? Was that..? {groaning} "..Ughh.." !!!!!! BALLOON!! He blinks again, looking tired. "T-TACO..?!" Yes!! He's alive!! I hug him, feeling weaker by the minute. "Balloon! You're okay! I'm so happy!" {sigh of relief} "Taco..did you..how did I even--" {chuckle} "I used a chair and a knife to cut the noose, and you floated down." Alongside me. Balloon tilts his head. "So basically..you stopped me from taking my own life?" Uhh, yeah. Not that I didn't WANT to. I slowly blush. "I tried to, but failed." Big time. He smiles warmly. "You didn't try, Taco. You DID stop me. I know what you said was mean and wrong, but..I kinda have a teeny problem of taking things the wrong way.." You really do, but I'm worse. I nod, frowning. "I agree, but..I'm sorry for making you almost take your own life.." Balloon shakes his head. "Why? It's not like I died or anything." That's because you don't have a neck. "That's the thing! I ALMOST killed you." I sit on the sleeping bag, in front of the AC. The next thing I feel is a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "The key word is 'almost'. Don't look at it like that Taco. What matters is that we're both still alive." ..You matter, but I don't. {sniffle} "Stop lying to me. It's not we're, it's just YOU." Just GREAT. I'm bawling my eyes out..AGAIN. "..No it's not. Stop looking down on yourself. After all those years of teasing me, I thought you'd have ALOT more confidence.." I'm..I'm just really insecure about myself..that's why I constantly talked about you. {blowing} "Sorry Balloon. I..uh..actually had a nightmare.." He raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?" "Mmhm. And..I think there was a sign for me to take my OWN life instead of you." {gasp} "Are you kidding me..?" he squeaks. Of course. I clutch the torn noose. "Maybe I should--" Balloon turns pale, grabbing the rope. "DON'T! Please! I know you may still feel bad about what you did, but that doesn't mean I want you to do the same!" ...... He smiles at me, holding my hand. "You don't want to be alone, right? If you leave, I won't be there. I won't join you. You're stronger than you think, Taco. You just keep denying it." '..Oh my gosh..he's right. "..Sure.." Happy now?! A second later, Balloon frowns. "Uhh, what's this warm, sticky liquid running onto my--" "..Oh." {heavy sigh} "Taco..what happened to you?" Lots of things. I flush paper-pale. "..It's nothing serious. When I cut the rope I stupidly let go of the knife, and when we were on the floor..it fell with the blade carving into my wrist." Balloon flinches. "That's awful!" It would have been worse if it cut you instead, since you'd..yeah. "I guess, but..I feel like this is my punishment to you. I deserve it." {sigh} "No you don't. Nobody does." {rummaging} "Here." {wrapping} ..My wrist! It's wrapped in some bandages! I hug Balloon again. "Thanks.." {giggle} "It's nothing, really." ..I still feel dizzy though.. Tired and lightheaded, I fall into Balloon's lap. {gasp} "TACO! Are you alright?!" I feel sick to my stomach. "I'm just a little woozy.." {heavy sigh} "Just hold my hand.." Balloon whispers. Thank you. {rustling} ..I think I'm still going to pass out.. I merely glance up at Balloon. "B-Balloon..?" He looks down at me. "What is it Taco? I'm right here.." I know you are, and you always will be. One of my tomatoes slip onto the floor. {gasp} "That's not really a good sign, is it?" Nope. Far from it. {coughing} I'm done for. "..I'm feeling really weak now. Goodnight Balloon.." {choking} "Taco..no!!" "I'll be back soon.." And I faint within seconds.. Category:Blog posts